New Friend
by Cezium
Summary: Tournament, blah blah blah..Cimorene get's a friend, blah blah blah....yeah.


Cimorene sat there, next to her sisters, in the Royal Throne Room, inside  
Linderwall Castle. The girl was quite bored, while her sisters where terribly excited. In  
two days time, a grand tournament would commence, to find the best suitor for  
Cimorene's oldest sister.   
  
Cimorene was about 13 then. She had long, black hair tied in twin braids, which  
fell down her back, and was abnormally tall for a princess. She like herself that way.   
  
The knights and princes who were to compete in the tournament where  
introducing themselves. They nearly all had blond hair and blue eyes, and were  
exceptionally idiotic.   
  
Soon, the last of the competitors stepped up to them and bowed. He was one of  
the few exemptions--he had flaming red hair, and bright green eyes with a glint of  
intelligence in them. He looked like a fire witch.   
  
A young boy, around Cimorene's age, was standing beside the knight. He also had  
flaming red hair and green eyes, but he was freckled. The two bowed in unison, and  
kneeled. "King and Queen of Linderwall, I have traveled afar to seek your daughters hand in marriage. My name is Sir Maduin of Photecia , and this is my brother and page, Perune," said Maduin.   
  
"Up, Sir Maduin," commanded the king, "We wish you luck, and hope you enjoy  
your stay in Linderwall." The two rose, bowed once more, and took their place with the  
other knights and princes. Cimorene blinked. She could have sworn the boy, Perune, just smiled at her. She sighed and shook her head. At least the tournament would be  
entertaining, and she would be rid of one of her many over-proper sisters.   
  
The next day, Cimorene woke up unusually early. She though she should better  
get in some fencing practice. Ever since her father had found out about her fencing  
lessons and put a stop to them, she came to practice from time to time.   
  
She slipped on a pair of blue breeches, and tucked a crimson shirt into them. She  
climbed into her boots, and ran out of her room, intent on getting to the training area  
without being seen.   
  
When she arrived at the training area, she was surprised to find it occupied by the  
unusual knight and his little brother. She blinked, and then went to pick out a practice  
sword. She found a small, light weight one that would be perfect for her, and began to  
work on her old practice drills.   
  
"Thrust, perry, crescent swipe, trust, block, slash.." she thought to herself as she  
practiced. She was so absorbed in her training that she failed to notice Maduin and Perune watching her, curiously, until she stopped to take a break.  
  
Small beads of perspiration were dripping down her face, and she wiped them  
away with a sleeve, catching her breath. It was then that she noticed her audience.  
  
"Good morning, princess," Sir Maduin said, a look of interest on him. "You're up  
awfully early." She just nodded. Perune looked impressed. "I've never seen a girl fight  
that well before!" he stated with awe, "Then again, I've never seen a girl fight in the first  
place.." Cimorene grinned. "Why thank you, Sir Knight, Squire Perune," she said  
gleefully.   
  
"It is quite....unusual for princesses to fence," Maduin put in. Cimorene scowled.  
"Well, ask anyone in Linderwall, I'm not the most proper of princesses. I fence, and learn magic," she replied. Perune grinned, "I think that's wonderful. I'd be honored  
if you sparred with me." He bowed. "I'd be happy to spar with you," responded  
Cimorene.   
  
Maduin gave his brother a practice sword while Cimorene stretched. She wasn't  
fully confident she could beat a squire.   
  
They got into the 'guard' position, and waited for Maduin to announce the  
beginning of the match. "Begin." Perune quickly lunged at her, and she swiftly moved to  
the side, sweeping her sword sideways. He blocked quite easily and stepped forward,  
starting a crescent strike, sweeping his sword down in a half circle. She blocked the first strike, and moved back for the second. Then they both lunged at the same time, and came body-to-body. Seeing as Perune was stronger, (although not taller) than her, he had the advantage. Cimorene saw this, dropped, and rolled aside. She jumped to her feet, only to block a thrust from Perune. She shook her head, sweat dripping into her eyes. and he took his chance. He slid his sword around hers like a metal snake, and twisted his blade. Cimorene's sword flew from her reach. She sighed as he lowered the tip of his sword to her throat. He had won.  
  
Cimorene looked down. She had lost. Now he must think of her as a weakling.   
But he stuck out his hand, reaching for hers. She shook it, looking up. He was smiling. "Wow, you were really good!" he exclaimed, "You've been the toughest opponent I've had in a while. I'm very impressed." She blushed and muttered a "thank you." Then Maduin took the two children and started tutoring them on what they could've done better.   
  
Later that morning, Cimorene snuck back into her room, bathed, and changed into  
a new pair of breeches, this time brown, and a shirt of the same color. Then she slipped a royal blue tunic over it, and buckled her belt around her waist. Several pouches where tied to the belt, as well as a golden painted scabbard with intricate designs on it. She placed her favorite sword, one of glistening steel and her name engraved in it, into the scabbard.   
  
Cimorene then headed down to the great dining hall.   
  
Her parents, who where already there, looked at her with disgust. She had already  
convinced them to let her dress as she please, but they weren't exactly thrilled, to say the least. Her sisters all had the same look. The people are court were used to it, but the few knights who were there looked confused at what she wore. She didn't care. She was used to it.   
  
Cimorene grabbed a tray and put eggs, and bacon onto a plate, then dragged it  
over to a table and sat. She poured herself some juice from a jug, and took an orange.   
  
She was halfway through peeling her orange when Maduin and Perune entered.   
Spotting her, Perune grinned and whispered something to Maduin, who nodded. They  
both got their food, only Perune walked over to her, while Maduin went for her older  
sister.   
  
"May I join you, my fair lady?" he asked, still grinning. She smiled back. "But of  
course, my knight." the both laughed and Perune sat next to her. "Princess--" he was cut off by Cimorene, who requested "please, call me Cimorene." He nodded, and continued, "Cimorene, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a ride through Linderwall after breakfast." "Sure! I'd love to!" she replied excitedly, and hastily. "That's settled, then."  
  
After breakfast, the two walked to the stables, chatting. Apparently, Perune and  
his brother were fire witches. Well, half, Perune admitted. Cimorene saddled her beautiful golden mare, and Perune his black stallion.   
  
Soon the two were trotting down the dusty dirt road, towards a town. As they  
drew closer they heard screams. Frowning to each other, they galloped until they reached the town. They finally saw what was going on--it was being attacked by an ogre. An incredibly stupid one, from how it looked.   
  
The ogre had apparently smashed a numerous amount of houses, some of them  
where even burning, and was causing chaos among the people, and a pile of dead bodies was at his feet. In his hand he carried a curved sword, stained red. He had a sack hung over one shoulder, which was clanging with gold.   
  
The two children knew what they must do.  
  
They dismounted their horses, and drew their swords, heading for the ogre. The  
ogre, who spotted them, drooling. Disgusted, the two went to both sides of the beast.   
Enraged, the ogre swing his blade at Perune. Cimorene took her change to send her blade into his side.   
  
He acted as if it was just a petty bug bite. He charge at Cimorene, he stepped to  
the side, slashing at him again. When the ogre stopped, Perune was behind him, sticking his sword into the ogre's bare back repeatedly. When the ogre collapsed, he pulled out his weapon from it's back, breathing hard. Perune looked up and smiled at the girl. Cimorene returned the smile. The two sat down, exhausted, while the people of the village stared at them, mouths agape. It was just about then when some knights came galloping down from the castle to save them all. It was just too bad that they were late.  
  
Of course, the two got thoroughly scolded. Especially Cimorene.   
  
The tournament came, and went. Maduin came in second. The winner was a tall,  
blond, blue-eyes idiot who was positively perfect for Cimorene's sister. Maduin was quite content with his prize. He had won money.  
  
The bad part about the tournament ending, Cimorene thought, was that Perune is  
going to leave. The day finally came. Cimorene was with him when Perune and Maduin  
packed up, loading their luggage on the pack horse they had brought along. It was a sad day for the two kids.   
  
"I'll miss you, Perune!" shouted Cimorene as he rode out of the gate. "Same! I'll  
write!" he yelled back, and the two rode from sight. Cimorene stood there, fighting off  
tears. He had been the only true friend she had ever had. 


End file.
